


The Past Through Tomorrow

by RoverMaelstrom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverMaelstrom/pseuds/RoverMaelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident with a broken time turner sends Teddy, Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo back to June 24, 1995 – the day of the third task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. With no way to get themselves back home, they decide that if they're gonna change the time stream anyway it might as well be for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN – This starts from a mostly epilogue compliant standpoint, but, obviously, it's a time travel fic so things veer off the cannon rails *fast* after the beginning. Technical changes from cannon include Rose and Scorpius being two years younger than Teddy (instead of eight) and Hugo being four years younger than Rose (instead of two), but may include other minor things if those age differences call for it. This means this story starts off with Teddy being a 7th year, Rose and Scorpius 5th years, and Hugo a 1st year. There are other relatively minor changes to cannon in the character's backgrounds, but nothing that won't be explained in the story. I hope you aren't too attached to all the cannon pairings mentioned in the epilogue, though, since there will be some... changes... to some of those dynamics. *totally not grinning evilly* (And yes, that title is totally a Heinlein reference. We're going multiverse theory with this story, no Back to the Future self erasing nonsense.)  
> Warnings – I don't know where this fic is going, so these may change in the future, but I know for a fact that there will be slash, angst, references to abuse, and an array of sexual orientations and gender identities. Maybe some sex scenes, maybe not, just depends on what I feel like writing when I get to those points. Right now, no archive warnings apply, but as I get to any points where they might then I'll be changing rating and warnings appropriately.
> 
> Oh yeah, almost forgot - Nope, all the recognizable things are owned by J.K. Rowling, not me, no copyright infringement intended, just good fun.

Teddy Lupin sighed and stood up, dusting his hands. He smiled as he looked around the room that he'd spent most of the last two years cleaning and repairing and couldn't help but be proud of himself. While the room of requirement had been damaged during the Battle of Hogwarts, it's malleable and compartmentalized nature had allowed it to survive the feindfiyre – though not without damage. Though the team that had originally repaired the castle after the Battle had thought the room to be a lost cause, it turned out that whatever magic had originally made the Room allowed it to slowly but surely heal on it's own. It had stayed sealed for fifteen years, slowly drawing upon the ambient magic of Hogwarts to rebuild it's structures and functions, and quietly began working again when a crying first year hid in it's broom closet for several hours after being bullied by some older students. Near the end of his fifth year, Teddy had discovered it and – unlike the rest of it's recent users – actually understood what he was seeing.

He had experimented, comparing it's current abilities to the stories he'd heard his uncles talking about, and could tell that while it was working, it wasn't back to it's former glory. Further experimentation had shown him that the room of hidden things, while not full of fiendfyre anymore, was now a flaming colony of ashwinders, with nests of flame and mountains of ashes and half-burnt debris dotting the hall. Teddy had seen how the constant flames were still weakening the structure of the room and decided then and there it was going to be his project to set the room to rights again. Now, after two years of freezing charms, ashwinder wrangling, careful debris disposal, and enough study and practice with wards and structural magic to see him with an internship into Gringotts' curse breaker program when he graduated, he was finally coming to the end of his time with this project. It still wasn't done – it would probably be years before it was fully repaired – but the differences were obvious. He'd finally cleared out all the ashwinders, had cleaned out a large portion of the trash, and had made enough structural repairs that he'd finally started hitting the stacks of debris that hadn't been totally destroyed by the fiendfyre. This had slowed him down some, forcing him to be more careful since many of the hidden things were outright toxic, sharp, or otherwise dangerous, but he thought it meant that the two people meeting him here today would be more likely to take on his project and see the repair continued. Stepping out of the door, he leaned against the tapestry across the hall and waited, a smile on his face.

–--

Rose Weasley rubbed her temples and leaned back against the doorjam of the empty classroom, then glared at her little brother. Hugo stood inside the classroom, glaring back.

Rose sighed. “Why were you spying on me, Hugo?”

“Because you were meeting Scorpius! And you were going off inside on a beautiful Saturday! And you wouldn't tell me what you were doing!” Hugo shot back.

Rose rubbed her temples harder. “What does that have to do with anything? I don't usually hang out with you on Saturdays anyway, and I almost always hang out with Scorpius – and last I heard, little brothers don't have a right to keep tabs on their sisters!”

“Yeah, well, I thought you were more than best friends...” Hugo muttered, crossing his arms.

“I _told_ you we weren't! He told you we weren't! All of our house told you we weren't!” Rose cried, throwing her arms in the air. 

“Yeah, well, that's what Dad said you all would say!” Hugo yelled, then stepped back a pace at his sister's expression.

“Of course it was Dad – why am I even surprised?” Rose growled, then shot another glare at her brother. “Do you bloody believe us now?” she replied venomously.

“I can't believe what I just saw, or I'd say yes! I don't know which is worse, the idea of Scorpius or -” Hugo cut off, his eyes widening.

“What's going on here? I assure you, the very idea of me would almost by definition be better than anything else you'd be comparing it to.” A lanky blonde walked in behind Rose, throwing an arm over her shoulder and raising an eyebrow at the redheaded boy in front of them.

“Hugo here has apparently been spying on me, absolutely _certain_ that you and I were sneaking off to snog eachother senseless. Of course, snogging _was_ on my mind today, but it seems our little double oh seven here can't keep from gasping when he sees just who his sister is dragging into an empty classroom.”

“Oooh, I see. Well then. Plan?” The blonde boy asked, removing his arm from Rose's shoulder and assuming a pose against the opposite doorframe, effectively blocking any hope of Hugo escaping.

Rose flicked her wand sharply and cast a privacy charm around the doorframe. “Bribe him by taking him along to the meeting and let Teddy advise from there?”

Scorpius nodded, “I'll send a letter ahead now and check to be sure it's the kind of thing Hugo can see. It's the best solution we've got right now – we can't exactly curse him quiet, and it'll take all weekend to work on him if we want him to keep quiet willingly.”

Rose nodded and dismissed the privacy charm, then nodded to her red faced little brother. “Right. Obviously, I need you to not tell about this. Obviously, you're gonna run for the owlery first thing you can...unless we give you a good reason not to. To that end, we're inviting you along on to our meeting this afternoon, unless the other party forbids it, and we'll take it from there. Do we have a deal?”

Hugo stood looking for a moment, then shrugged. “Might as well. Better be a damn impressive secret meeting to keep me from writing home about this, though, just saying.”

Scorpius flicked the little paper airplane he'd been writing on into the air and the trio watched it zoom down the hall and out of sight. Rose glared again and indicated with her wand, stepping out of the classroom. “Well, come on then!”

Hugo left the classroom and the two older children flanked him and began heading for the seventh floor.

–--

Teddy was sitting on the floor in the corridor, his hand in the backpack on his lap, running itself through the folds of the invisibility cloak within. He'd confiscated Jame's bag of tricks earlier in the day, giving him a lecture about how N.E.W.T.S. weren't quite over and thus filling the library with Peruvian darkness powder was a very poor choice. He hadn't bothered to drop the bag off in his dorm, though – risking it out of his sight wasn't going to happen until he returned it when they all got off the Express the next week, not if he wanted to graduate without incident. The little paper airplane that zoomed around the corner disturbed his thoughts though, and he stood up, slinging the backpack back onto his back and reaching out to grab it. It landed and unfolded in his hand, the writing straightening out into sentences at his touch.

_Problem. Hugo caught Rose with you know who, big scene. Can't leave him alone to write home, can we bring him? Maybe help us convince him to keep quiet?_

Teddy sighed and dug out a quill, scribbling back.

_Yeah, bring him, we'll figure it out._

The little airplane reformed when Teddy tossed the page into the air and zoomed off down the hallway once more. It wasn't long before Teddy heard the sound of feet coming up the hallway and and Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo rounded the corner.

Teddy raised an eyebrow at Hugo. “What's up, little coz? You don't look too chill.”

“I just saw Rose and that American exchange student snogging!” Hugo cried.

Teddy cut him off, “Well, that tends to be what people tend to do when they're in a relationship...and your sister is certainly old enough, so what's the problem?”

“But...I...you knew?” Hugo sputtered.

“Yeah, I've known since they started dating. It's not that big a deal, coz – who cares who she snogs? Who cares who anyone snogs, actually? If they're not snogging you, there's really no reason it's your business,” Teddy said seriously.

“But Dad made me promise to keep an eye on who she was dating, since she stopped talking to him after last summer...” Hugo muttered, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

“If he'd apologize then I'd talk to him again!” Rose said exasperatedly.

“Alright, alright. Look Hugo, I know this situation has got to suck. I get ya. But you can't be spying on your sister just because your dad won't work to repair his relationship with her – all that'll do is hurt both of your relationships with Rosie. Does that make sense?”

Hugo nodded, looking abashed. “I'm sorry Rosie. I just...I want everything to be normal! I don't like not seeing you ever because you won't come to the Burrow unless Dad's gone, and I don't want you to end up in trouble because of who you're with, and if everything was normal then none of this would be a problem!” The boy sniffled and abruptly dragged the sleeve of his robe across his face.

Rose wrapped her arms around her brother. “I know, Lion, I know. And I know you've been spending a lot of time with Dad recently, and I know his viewpoints on certain things...but you've gotta understand that while it's ok that you love him and you want us to be together, his viewpoints aren't acceptable. And as long as you don't choose to believe what he does, you won't have to choose between us – but if you choose to believe what he does, you'll lose a sister. I mean it, Hugo. I love dad and I love you, but just as I'm keeping him out of my life until he changes, I'll do the same with you if you start parroting his beliefs.” She looked her younger brother in the eye, a serious expression on her face.

He stared back, finally nodding. “I'll try. And I won't tell dad, I guess...you wanted to wait until you were seventeen to tell them, right?”

“Right. That way there's no question of any issues. You understand?”

Hugo nodded again. “Alright, it's a deal. But I still want to know what this meeting is about!”

Teddy grinned. “Right! So, you've all heard of the room of requirement, yes?”

Three sets of eyes widened. Scorpius spoke first. “It was destroyed in the Battle...wasn't it?”

Teddy's eyes sparkled and he turned, walking up to the blank wall. “Might I please have access to the room of hidden things, dear room?”

The three watchers gasped as a door appeared in the wall, then scrambled forward as the older boy held it open, grinning from ear to ear.

“Woah! This is incredible!”

“Teddy, how'd you find this?”

“Is this where I think it is?!”

Teddy beamed, leading the others behind him as they crossed the now empty and cleaned front half of the room. “Well, I found it like one normally finds the room of requirement – being in need of a convenient place and being in the right spot! And yes, this is the room that was damaged by the fiendfyre...I've spent the last two years cleaning it out and helping the room repair itself.”

As they walked, Teddy told them about how the room had healed and what he'd been doing to speed that process along. They circled the clean area of the room as they talked, Teddy pointing out various patches and examples of how the repair was going. Finally, they ended up at the ash covered piles of debris that littered the back of the room.

“Obviously, I'm not finished yet. There's still a bunch of broken junk to clean out and dispose of, and a lot of it's toxic as fuck – dark magic and expired potions and Merlin knows what else – and I'm pretty sure that toxicness is hampering the room's healing. It still gets exhausted if you ask too much of it, and while I think I've repaired most of the really dangerous structural damage, there are still weak points that make me worry. Since I'm gonna be gone, I'm handing the legacy and my notes over to you two -” Teddy was cut off by twin shrieks of excitement from Rose and Scorpius, both of whom immediately jumped the larger boy, hugging him fiercely and babbling in excitement.

Teddy laughed and hugged the two friends. “I guess my choice was dead on! I fully expect you two to keep me updated on your progress, too!”

As the three older students were excitedly babbling about the spellwork and the potential this project had to offer in sharpening practical skills, Hugo was carefully poking around in the piles of debris. He didn't have a clue what half the technical terms his sister and cousin were spouting back and forth at each other, but at the moment he was more interested in the intact items hidden under the ash and charred detritus. As he carefully set aside larger chunks of charred wood from the pile he was looking through, a dented metal box caught his eye. Reaching through the pile, he managed to pull it out from where it was wedged, but the movement caused the charred remains of the cupboard it had been under to collapse, sending up spirals of ash and interrupting the other's conversation. He blinked and stepped back, eyes watering from the faceful of dust.

“Heyo, little lion, be careful! You alright there?” Teddy asked.

Hugo sputtered, spitting out dust, and Rose grinned wickedly. “Oh poor brother dear, do you need help?  _Aguamenti_ !” A stream of water spat from the end of her wand, catching Hugo in the face. He yelped, then grinned and washed his eyes and mouth out, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

“I found a box!” He beamed, reaching over and stealing the end of Teddy's scarf to wipe the water out of his eyes. Teddy rolled his eyes and cast a drying charm over the first year, gently pulling his scarf back.

“I see. Well, it doesn't scream “dark and deadly magic” to me, but...” Teddy was about to go on, but Hugo had already excitedly pulled it open, sending up a small cloud of sand as the box jerked when the dented lid released. The four children saw cracked, curved glass and slowly crawling sand filling the box for a moment, then the world seemed to explode into bright colors around them and they felt as though they were caught in a whirlwind.

Hugo panicked – what the hell was going on? He dropped the box and lunged forward, impacting the other three and sending them sideways. It felt almost like a pop, then they all fell in a tangle together on the ground, their heads still spinning.

\--–

“What the hell was that?” exclaimed Teddy, drawing his wand and blinking the colors out of his eyes. “Are you all ok?”

The other three groaned noises of assent as they untangled themselves. As the colors faded, they saw that they were nose to nose with a precariously leaning pile books and a cracked cupboard with one door falling off, revealing a small cage and a pile of rotting potions ingredients within it.

“Merlin...” Rose breathed, unholstering her wand.

“Merlin is right. I think this is the room as it was before...” Teddy let out his breath in a low whistle. “Do you think it's just the room that changed? Or was that...” he trailed off, slowly turning in place.

“It looked like time sand...and there was cracked glass, a lot of it, in that box. Do you think?” Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out a small elastic band and knotting it off into a ponytail, his wand clenched between his teeth.

“Hugo? You alright there?” Teddy asked, turning to the first year.

Hugo stood with his hands clenched in front of him. “I'm...I'm ok. I'm sorry. I won't touch anything! I'm sorry!”

“Hey, it's probably ok. Let's go figure out when we are...maybe it just fixed the room?” Teddy conjectured hopefully. Rose and Scorpius snorted simultaneously, then headed through the maze towards the door. Hugo followed, hands tucked well inside the sleeves of his robes, Teddy following behind.

\--–

Rose paused as she reached the door. “How do we want to do this? Depending on when we are, it might be pretty awkward for the four of us to walk out there. Scorp and Hugo are blindingly obvious about their bloodlines, and there aren't exactly a lot of redheads in the wizarding community, even though I don't really have the Weasley complexion...”

Teddy shrugged the backpack off. “I'd confiscated Jame's bag of tricks earlier today, which means I have the cloak and the map. So let's see if we recognize any names, I guess? If not, I can go out under the cloak and snag a Prophet or something, get us a date and a plan.”

Rose nodded, and the four of them sat down next to the door. Teddy opened the map, and immediately three heads poured over the dots, looking for names they recognized. The castle was oddly empty, but as they got down to the Quiddich pitch they could tell that the stands were filling up rapidly and it was becoming difficult to see the names related to each dot.

Suddenly, Rose sucked in her breath. “Ancient Merlin and Nimue! Look!” She jabbed the map at one end of the pitch and the other's eyes turned to her finger. There, at the end, stood four dots – Igor Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman, Albus Dumbledore, and Mme. Maxine.

“Shit! It's the Tournament! We've got to get down there!” Teddy jumped up, swinging the bag back onto his shoulders. “Scorp, do you have any of those disguise balls Uncle George made you?”

Scorpius nodded, reaching into his pocket. “I never go without some – they've saved my bacon more than once.” He pulled out a small, pink ball and crushed it over his head, eyes pinched shut. His silver hair immediately began darkening, red streaks shooting out from the roots, until the small ponytail was the same shade and texture as Rose's. “Wanna play the West twins? Until we figure out who we're talking to?” He asked Rose.

She nodded. “Hugo, this is what Scorp and I do when we don't want to be recognized...he and I are Scorpius and Rose West, twins. Ok?” Hugo nodded, and Teddy looked down at him as the quartet hurried out the door.

“Right, Lion. Stick with them, keep your head down. If it's the third Task, you lot find McGonagall and show her the map, identify Crouch, don't let him get kissed before he testifies! I'll follow the champions into the maze and hopefully keep them off the cup, got it?” Teddy said as they ran down the hallway, making their way to the grounds as fast as they could.

“But won't we erase ourselves if we change things?” Hugo gasped out, barely keeping up with the older students.

That's not how it works – if you change things, you may never be able to go back to your own time, but you won't erase yourself – it just creates a new timeline from the new events -” Rose responded between breaths. “We can't get home without changing the timeline anyway – might as well do some good!”

The three students rounded the final bend and could hear the announcer's voice in the distance. Teddy grimaced. “It's the third task. Take the map and go!” He swung the cape over himself and sprinted towards the field, quickly outdistancing the others. Dodging through the crowd, he bolted down the empty aisle that the champions had come down and vaulted over the fence, landing behind the starting point. He could just see Fleur's back as she ran into the maze and he tore after her, hoping there wasn't any magic that would stop a non-champion from entering.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy ran after Fleur, brain working overtime. What was the story again? How did it go? Could he follow Fleur and run into Harry that way, or – no. That would just put him in the path of Crouch, right. He skidded to a stop when he realized his footsteps were echoing in the silence of the maze and Fleur looked around suspiciously for a moment before continuing forward again. He took a moment to cast a featherlight on himself and a silencing charm on the cloak before continuing – no use letting dented grass or footsteps give him away, right? He scrambled through the maze frantically, using his wand as a point-me and quickly breaking away from Fleur's path. Finally, after what seemed like hours (and way too many obstacles), he burst through into the clearing in the center. His heart flew up into his mouth as he saw, on the opposite side of the clearing, two boys in Hogwarts colors walking towards the cup. He tore across the clearing and dived for it, grabbing hold just as the two other boys touched it.

The world jerked with that familiar hook under the naval feeling, then Teddy felt himself landing with a thump in the graveyard. The other boys began looking around curiously, but before they could begin the discussion about what was going on, Teddy threw the invisibility cloak over Cedric and wrapped his arms around the other boy, apparating them both away from the scene and dropping them on the far side of the graveyard. They landed in a heap, Teddy gasping for breath – side-alongs weren't his strong point and he'd pushed it moving them both even this far.

Cedric gasped, shaking his head as if to clear it from the surprise of two unexpected journeys in a row. “What the HELL is going on here?” he yelped as he attempted to paw the tangles of invisibility cloak fabric off his head.

“Shhh be quiet! I'll explain, I'm sorry, there was no time, please don't freak out!” Teddy scrambled to his feet, pulling the cloak off holding his hands up placatingly to Cedric.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” Cedric said forcefully, pointing his wand at Teddy but thankfully lowering his voice.

“I'm Teddy, long story, time turner accident, knew what was about to happen, really bad shit going on right now. Cup wasn't supposed to bring you here, it got tampered with. Promise I'll give you the full rundown, once we all get out of here alive?” Teddy really, really hoped he'd judged Cedric correctly – after all, as a Hufflepuff himself, Teddy figured the strategy of talking would be a better foot to start out on than automatically paralyzing the other boy and _then_ trying to explain. 

Cedric lowered his wand somewhat, his eyes slowly widening as he took in Teddy's robes and Head Boy badge. “Time turner accident? Isn't tampering with the past full of all kinds of trouble?”

Teddy grimaced, “Yeah, no kidding. But since it was a broken time turner that caused this, going back really wasn't an option so things were gonna get changed anyway, so why not try to change things for the better? Point being, you're now not lying dead on the ground back there and in my past you were, so let's just make sure the rest of this goes ok? Puffs promise, fill you in as much as you want after we get out if you'll just follow my lead now.”

Cedric nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Alright then. What's the plan?”

“Alright. So if it's still going like it did before, minus the dead you, Harry is currently tied up to a statue and there's a Death Eater doing a dark ritual. Soon as the ritual is over, there's gonna be a _lot_ of Death Eater backup showing up. While Harry got through this alive on his own last time, just the fact that you're not lying there dead changes things enough that I want to stick around and make sure everything goes ok. They might be expecting trouble at this point if they noticed me pulling you out of there, so what I'd like you to do is make that trouble more than just the two of us. Can you apparate?” Teddy asked.

“Yeah, but not for any real distance – I dunno where we are, but there's no way I can make it back to Hogwarts from here.” Cedric responded, looking worried.

“Crap. Alright, backup is out of our hands. Lemme stealth you up, then just follow my lead and watch my back, ok?” Teddy threw the cloak over his shoulder, looking worriedly back in the direction they'd came from.

Cedric nodded. “Alright, go for it.”

Teddy quickly cast several charms over the both of them, causing Cedric's eyebrows to climb almost to his hairline. “Where the heck did you learn to cast this stuff? I've been working like crazy for this tournament and I can't even do half of that!”

Teddy half smiled. “My favorite uncle is a curse-breaker and every adult I was raised around fought in at least one Wizarding War – we grew up learning defense and stealth. You should have seen some of our family games of capture the flag...” Teddy trailed off a moment, then shook his head. “Right. So one of the charms is a tracker charm – you'll be able to tell where I am at all times, and vice versa. I know we're both disillusioned, but I've also got the invisibility cloak and that's way better. I'd rather give it to you, but I'm not sure if you'll be able to move and cast comfortably with it on, since you've never practiced that. Your call.”

Cedric shook his head. “You take it, I don't wanna get tangled up.”

“Right. Ok, so here's the plan...” The two boys began creeping through the graveyard towards Harry, quietly discussing their strategy.

\---

Rose and Scorpius pushed their way through the crowd, each with a hand on Hugo's shoulder so as not to lose him. Hugo was looking progressively more and more upset as the events of the day caught up to him, but his Weasley stubbornness and Gryffindor courage held him up and he gamely continued on, keeping an eye out for McGonagall. They finally located her on the side of the stadium, lecturing two not very contrite looking Weasley twins. “-don't care WHY you felt it was a good idea to give Mr. Bagman those ridiculous toffees, but -”

“But he owes us money-”

“-and won't pay up!”

“And we figured if-”

“-he needed us for the antidote-”

“-then maybe we'd finally be able to get what he owes us!”

Both Weasley children were temporarily distracted (and a little awestruck) at the sight of their uncles together – they'd all grown up with George, of course, but the difference between George alone and George with his twin was staggering, so Scorpius interrupted McGonagall's tirade with a slight cough. “Excuse me, Professor?”

The twins looked around McGonagall, faces looking a little alarmed when they saw Hugo standing with two red-haired and clearly serious looking fifth years in Slytherin robes.

“That's bloody wicked but -”

“-it's absolutely not our fault that-”

“-someone clearly de-aged Ron and-”

“-attempted to Weasley-fy some snakes-”

“Quiet, both of you!” McGonagall cut them off, rubbing one hand over her eyes before looking at Rose and Scorpius with a faintly confused expression. “I'm sorry, I don't recognize you two – who's under that hair and what happened?”

The three children paused, unsure how to start it, but Hugo suddenly burst out, “There was an accident and I'm sorry and it's my fault but we're kinda stuck here and do I really look like Dad when he was a first year?!”

Rose and Scorpius both winced and Rose put her hand over Hugo's mouth, cutting him off as expressions of confusion and shock blossomed across the faces of the three people in front of him. “Yes, thank you Hugo, super helpful. Right, so, that could have been more tactful. Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, this is my little brother Hugo, and we've had a bit of a time turner accident.”

McGonagall blinked slowly at the children standing in front of her. “A...time turner accident,” she said slowly.

Scorpius nodded. “Yes, professor. A box was opened that apparently had a broken time turner in it, and we all got caught in the shifting sand when the lid of the box popped off. When we landed here, the box...kept moving, I guess? Not really sure, I just know it wasn't there when time started flowing normally again. The point is, we're stuck here, so I think any sanctions about time travel and messing with the past are pretty much moot, as we're going to change it by our very presence this far back from where we started. And since that's the case, we have information that is quite vital and time sensitive.”

The twins seemed to be rapidly recovering from their shock and were giving the three redheads in front of them a thorough examination. “Ickle Ronnikins had a Slytherin!”

“He's gonna be mental when he hears about this!” Both twins looked gleeful at the thought of the teasing they could inflict on their brother out of this.

Rose snorted, “Yes, thank you Uncle George, that's exactly what you said when Mum showed you the picture I sent home after being sorted. Professor, the important information right now is that the Cup in the maze has been tampered with and there's a traitor in Hogwarts, and since my cousin Teddy is hopefully already changing things directly, we need to make sure that the Death Eater that tampered with the cup is captured before he notices something is amiss.”

McGonagall straightened and both twins immediately sobered. “Are you certain? If this is a prank, believe me...”

Both Rose and Scorpius shook their heads vigorously. Scorpius replied softly, “No, professor, I wish it was. But we've all heard this story a million times, growing up. Barty Crouch, Jr. managed to escape from Azkaban and is currently masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody, with the real Mad-Eye locked in his own trunk. He's the one who put Harry's name in the goblet of fire and when he placed the cup in the maze today, he turned it into a portkey. In our history, Harry and Cedric reached it at the same time and took it together for a joint Hogwarts win, but instead of bringing them out to the victory platform it took them across England. Cedric was murdered, Harry barely escaped alive, and Voldemort used a dark ritual to regain his body and call his Death Eaters to him once more.”

McGonagall's face had been transforming as Scorpius spoke, but before she could say anything, Rose had unfolded the map and was bringing it up to show McGonagall. “We can show proof, see – this map shows the locations and names of people on the Hogwarts grounds, so if we get close to him you'll be able to see that his dot isn't labeled correctly like everyone else's is!”

McGonagall nodded. “Alright, the five of you, come with me. If this is correct we must take action at once.” She pointed them in the direction of the the stands and they headed off, Rose pouring over the map to find the relevant dot with McGonagall looking penetratingly with her.

Fred and George came up and flanked Scorpius, who was slightly bemused that Hugo wasn't complaining about the hand on his shoulder.

“So you weren't introduced -”

“are you another of Ronnikins snakes?”

“Because there aren't any other redheaded-”

“-wizarding clans in Britain-”

“-we checked-”

“-and you're a snake so you can't-”

“-be muggleborn-”

Scorpius shook his head – they were worse than James and Albus when you got them going! - and waved his free hand negatively. “I'm not a Weasley, the hair is just protective coloration. You actually made it for me, George – I understand the process, but you're loads better at it than I am.”

The twins immediately looked speculatively at each other. “So you're familiar with our future experiments, then?”

Scorpius nodded. “Sort of. I mean, everyone uses your stuff, but most people haven't got a clue how to replicate it, but you did show me how to make this one since I might need to make myself more in a pinch. They've saved my ass on multiple occasions, let me tell you!”

“Never thought I'd see the day, Georgie, when a Slytherin would WILLINGLY look like anything other than a pure blood!” George laughed, and Scorpius frowned.

“Things are different, when I'm from,” Scorpius said quietly. “Almost everyone in Slytherin, except for the muggle born ones, lost family in the war. Most of our parents are from your generation and a lot of people's grandparents were either killed or are rotting in Azkaban. We know, better than any of the other houses, not to equate purity of blood with power or success.”

Both twins' eyebrows rose to their hairlines. “I dunno if my heart can take the shock-”

“-Slytherins actually being sensible-”

“-accepting muggle borns!-”

Scorpius sighed. “Damnit, we're still cunning, ambitious, sneaky bastards – that's who Slytherin is for! Stupid really isn't in our house description. But, well, fuck, you can't exactly blame kids who were raised in an environment designed to brainwash them along a certain line of thinking, ya know? I mean, you can, and it's certainly less acceptable in a seventh year than it is in a first year, but...” he trailed off as the twins stared at him, wide eyed.

“Fred, I think when we're done apprehending Death Eaters we need to sit down and have an extended chat, don't you?”

“I think that definitely needs to happen.” 

Scorpius smiled tightly as they followed Rose and McGonagall through the crowd. This was going to be a lot more unpleasant than he'd anticipated. Fucking blood politics!

\---

Rose and McGonagall made their way through the milling crowd. Since they couldn't actually be watching the Champions (and Rose had always wondered about that – what was the point of having an exhibition of challenges if there was no way for anyone to see anything but the beginning and the end?) the watchers were socializing in clumps, enjoying the excuse to skip classes. They finally made it up to the front of the stadium, where most of the adults were waiting. Rose pointed to the edge of the crowd.

“That's him, right?”

McGonagall looked up and narrowed her eyes, “Yes, that's Alastor...and let's see here, he's standing next to Albus and Hagrid, and...” she trailed off, the dot labeled Barty Crouch staring up at her. “Well then. You stay here, and follow my lead if necessary.” She strode off to Dumbledore, robes flapping.

\---

“Albus?” she interrupted, “There's a small situation regarding the Weasley twins that requires your attention, if you would be so kind.”

“Now Minerva, I'm certain that whatever it is can wait until-” Dumbledore began, but McGonagall shook her head.

“I'm afraid it can't. Please, this way.” She led him back through the crowd to where the redheads were waiting, and Dumbledore's eyebrows raised as he saw the three unfamiliar children.

“How interesting. Now, what's -?” he asked, but Minerva had already taken the map from Rose's outstretched hand and a troubled expression crossed his face as soon as he saw the clump of names. “Oh dear.”

“Right, Minerva, usher these children into the castle and wait inside, please. On my signal, assist me in apprehending the impostor.” Dumbledore strode back towards the crowd and Minerva quirked an eyebrow towards the crowd of red-haired students in front of her.

\---

They headed inside slowly enough that, just as they were reaching the door, they caught a snippet of conversation as Dumbledore and Moody caught up to them. “-not entirely sure what Minerva was describing, but I believe your eye should help us untangle whatever prank this is before the rest of the student body returns to the castle,” Dumbledore was saying to Moody as they stumped up the stairs. As soon as they were through the doors, Albus dropped his wand from his sleeve into his hand and sent a stunner straight into Moody's back. As he did that, three other wands turned and also pointed at Moody and shouts rang through the air.

“ _Stupefy_!”

“ _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!”

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

“ _Incarcerous_!”

Moody fell over, a poleaxed expression frozen on his face, ropes twining out from Scorpius' wand and around the man as Rose neatly caught his wand with her off hand.

“Right, let's get him to his rooms then before he wakes up, shall we?” McGonagall said with a brisk nod. Together, they dragged the frozen, unconscious body through the castle, pausing as Dumbledore opened the lock to Moody's chamber and stooped down to fiddle with the chest. Finally, it opened, and they cycled through the options, finally coming to the last one. Dumbledore and McGonagall stared down into the pit that Moody sat in, horrified expressions on their faces.

"Albus? Minerva?” Moody called out.

“Alastor! Are you alright?”

“Eh, I'm alive. Broke m'leg when the bastard threw me down here, and he's got my eye, but aside from that...” he growled up. “Caught him, have you?”

“Yes, goodness gracious, let's get you out of there!” McGonagall said, carefully levitating the wasted Auror out of the hole.

The four older students stood with their wands pointed at the still frozen form on the ground. “Professors, what are we going to do with him? Last time, when you caught him you called the ministry first thing, they brought Dementors and he was kissed before anyone could stop them...” Rose asked.

McGonagall was carefully lowering the real Alastor Moody to the floor when he growled out, “Last time? And I'd say throw him in the hole I've been in, for now – the enchantments on that box are more than what HE could change without letting me out, that's for sure, so it should hold 'em.”

Dumbledore nodded and began to lower the slowly loosening body of the Death Eater down into the hole, but then stopped a second. “Children? Would any of you be so kind as to divest this gentleman of his wand and eye?”

Scorpius stepped forward, carefully stripping off not only the eye and the wand, but also belt, boots, and anything else not required for basic decency. He dropped it in a pile and Albus again began lowering the Death Eater to the bottom of the cell.

The three adults sighed, then turned to the unfamiliar children. Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow. “I see you have quite correct information, and must be thanked for uncovering a traitor in our midst. I'm afraid I don't recognize you, though I could hazard a guess...please, introduce yourselves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If it wasn't obvious, yes, Teddy is, as in cannon, Hufflepuff and Head Boy. Since none of the others were sorted or really have any type of personality in the books, I decided that Rose and Scorpius were both sorted Slytherin and Hugo was sorted Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy and Cedric crept through the graveyard, wands out. They’d ended up on the far side of the graveyard, and so were still a good thirty yards out when multiple cracks of apparition filled the air as the Death Eaters came to Voldemort’s call. Beside him, Teddy heard Cedric’s sharp intake of breath.

“Bloody hell - you were serious!” Cedric breathed.

“Yeah, unfortunately. Don’t interfere unless it looks like Harry won’t be getting out, though - there’s no way we can take on that many, and he got out by himself last time.” Teddy responded softly, as the boys continued to move towards the group.

When they were about ten yards away, Teddy tapped Cedric’s shoulder and they both stopped, ducking behind a large tombstone to conceal the ripples of Cedric’s disillusionment charm, and listened as Voldemort tore into his remaining Death Eaters, as he forced Harry to duel, as the Priori Incantatem sprung between the wands, and, finally, as Harry broke free and grabbed the cup, portkeying away. As chaos ensued among the Death Eaters, Teddy threw up a quick silencing charm to muffle the noise as he and Cedric apparated back to the point they’d originally started from, it being the only place they could both be sure they could reach and both knew, and began running for the road. 

\---

Back at Hogwarts, Rose and Scorpius turned towards each other, had a brief, silent conversation of facial expressions, and then turned back towards the waiting Headmaster. 

“My name is Rose, and this is my younger brother, Hugo,” Rose began, gesturing to her brother, who was staring with wide eyes at Alastor Moody and obviously making a great effort to remain silent. “This is my friend and fellow prefect Scorpius. As I’m sure you’ve assumed, we’ve had a bit of a time-related mishap.” 

She paused, and Scorpius took over. “We’ll be happy to give you further details later, but we’re still on a bit of a time crunch - I don’t know if Teddy was able to stop Harry and Cedric from reaching the Cup, but no matter what, you’ll need to be out there to handle the situation.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he asked, “And what situation would that be?”

“Best case scenario? Angry Triwizard Champions because Teddy got to the cup first and kept their unwitting arses safe. What happened last time? Harry Potter showing up in front of the judges stand with Cedric’s dead body, having just escaped from a newly-risen Tom Riddle.” Scorpius replied sharply, and Dumbledore sobered as McGonagall gasped.

“Well then. Minerva, if you could take Alastor and his trunk up to Poppy, and call the Aurors, I’ll take the students back outside. Shall we?” he indicated towards the door and the three children slipped out, followed by McGonagall half supporting, half dragging a protesting Alastor Moody in one hand and a trunk in the other. Dumbledore eyed the children as they politely waited for him and, as the group headed towards the doors, he said, “Might I hazard a guess that you are a Weasley, my dear?”

Rose nodded, “Yes sir. Might I ask though that we kinda just...don’t mention last names until after tonight calms down? It’s already going to be weird enough seeing our parents being younger than us, and we’re in a precarious enough situation without the whole world knowing where we came from, so maybe we can do all the necessary revelations in private? I’d rather not paint a big target on our backs as ‘oracles who know the future’, that seem like a bad idea.”

“Of course, my dear, that’s a quite astute observation. Actually…” he paused, then turned and twitched his wand at the three travelers, noting with interest that the oldest two twitched, wands briefly appearing in their hands, before sliding them back into wrist holsters as they realized that the only effect of Dumbledore’s spell was to remove the color on their robes, leaving them as black as a standard unsorted first year’s. “We’ll discuss your sorting at that time then too, just for consistency,” he continued, heading out the front doors and down the steps, pulling ahead of the gaggle of redheads as he headed towards the judges station.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, grimaced, and pulled their prefect badges off, shoving them into their pockets. Hugo looked vaguely worried by the plain black of his robes, and Rose patted his shoulder comfortingly. “You’ll be alright, Lion, and don’t you worry - even if we have to actually re-sort, there’s no question you’ll be back in red and gold soon enough.”

Scorpius looked over at Rose and she looked back, equally worried. They were both thinking the same thing - what about them? With the current political situation, there were bound to be problems no matter what they did.

*~*~*~*

Ever since they’d dropped the false Moody in the front hall, Fred and George had been hanging at the back of the group, uncharacteristically quiet. Finally, as Dumbledore returned to the judges stand, leaving the students to hover anxiously to the side, they turned to the travelers, identical looks of concern on their faces.

“So we noticed something -”

“-when you lot started talking-”

“-and it’s a bit concerning-”

“-that you’ve mentioned Georgie here twice-”

“-and keep looking surprised when you see Freddie-”

Rose interrupted, “Hold on,” she flicked her wand and threw up a Muffliato around the group before continuing, “Privacy, it’s an excellent tool. Fred, we’ve never met you because you died before we were born.” The twin’s faces blanched.

“You’re not serious?”

Hugo nodded, “Yeah. Dad always told me stories of the awesome pranks you pulled, and that swamp by the Charms classroom is still there, Flitwick left it as a little shrine ‘cause it somehow survived through the battle, but…” he trailed off at the identical looks of horror in front of him.

Scorpius reached out a hand to the twin nearest him. “Hey, it’s ok - we’re hopefully going to prevent any of that from ever happening. Fuck that shit. George, you’ve been one of my staunchest allies over the last seven years, and even though it was an older you, it was still you, and I know that. Part of being a Slytherin is loyalty to your own, and you’re one of mine, whether you like it or not. And that means Fred is one of mine, too, because even 18 years after the battle you still drop things when you forget he’s not there to pass them to and you still forget that nobody else is going to finish your sentences sometimes, and, as I said, fuck that shit.” He blushed, then, and pulled his hand back, somewhat embarrassed by his own effusiveness. 

The twins looked the travelers up and down, serious expressions on their faces. 

“We’ve got some things -”

“- to think about - “

“- so excuse us a bit.”

Scorpius and Rose nodded, the twins turned and vanished into the crowd, and the three travelers settled down to wait.

*~*~*~*

Teddy and Cedric vaulted the low wall that surrounded the cemetery and trotted down the road until they could no longer hear Voldemort’s yells of anger or see the flashes of spell-light from his punishments.

“Ok, so where the hell are we now?” Cedric asked, looking over at Teddy.

“We’re in a little nothing town called Little Hangleton, somewhere in the middle of nowhere England, north of Birmingham, south of Manchester.”

“Well then. There’s There’s no way I’m gonna be able to get back to Hogwarts tonight via apparition. Knight Bus?” 

Teddy shook his head. “I’d rather not...I don’t want any risk of anyone finding out we were here, there’s no wizarding community here, so we’d stick out like a sore thumb if the wrong person saw. Hum. We can’t be more than 50 miles from Manchester - do you think you could make it that far?”

Cedric nodded thoughtfully, “Hum, that seems doable, but I doubt I can go further than that.”

“That’s fine. Meet me at the Singing Hippogryff? They should have a floo and we can hopefully get back to Hogsmeade that way.”

“I’ll see you there,” Cedric said, vanishing with a crack.

*~*~*~*

Teddy landed with a thump and almost fell over entirely as he landed in front of the Singing Hippogryff. He sagged against the wall, eyes closed to try and stop the spinning. Fuck, he hated apparating. After a minute, Cedric softly cleared his throat.

“You alright there?” He asked.

Teddy jumped, then waved his hand feebly at Cedric. “Fine, fine...just...apparating is *really* not my strong point. Let’s head through to the Three Broomsticks before I fall over, hey?”  
A worried looking Cedric offered Teddy his hand and pulled him up, having to catch him as he overbalanced. “Merlin, you’re not fine! Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

The two boys ducked into the pub, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and whisked away to the Three Broomsticks.

*~*~*~*

Scorpius and Rose were rejoined by Fred and George after about half an hour. Both boys still looked a little subdued, but as they plopped down on either side of Scorpius matching wicked grins grew across their faces.

“So you said earlier - “

“- your hair was protective coloration - “

“Yeah, it’s easier a lot of times if I look related to Rose…” Scorpius interjected.

“So if we were to point out - “

“- that the red seems to be - “

“ - rapidly fading to grey - “

“- is that part of -”

They were interrupted by a sharp exclamation from Scorpius. “Shite, no! I must have grabbed one of my own - they’re still not as good as yours, George, Merlin, it must be wearing off already,” he trailed off into muttering as he rummaged into his bag. The twins watched with steadily rising eyes as the red leeched more and more out of Scorpius’ hair, leaving silver in it’s wake, until Scorpius found one of the pink balls and quickly crushed it over his head again.

“Merlin, that was close. I really thought I grabbed one of yours last time, I’m usually better about this,” Scorpius muttered in embarrassment.

Both twins looked between Scorpius and Rose with a dawning expression of delight.

“Tell us, oh niece of ours - “

“ - that not only do we get to tell Ronnikins - “

“ - that he spawned a Snake - “

“ - but also that his Snake is dating a Mal-”

Rose had her wand out and a silencing spell on the twins before the word even finished. “Don’t you dare! First of all, ew, no, definitely not, that’s disgusting, and second, don’t you dare mention his name. We are NOT signing up my best friend and YOUR future practically adopted son for everything his name entails in this time, do you hear me?” 

Scorpius looked equally disgusted and the twins nodded. Rose lowered the silencing spell, but before they could speak again, a rumble swept through the crowd. Ludo Bagman’s voice echoed out excitedly, “And he’s done it! Harry Potter has returned with the cup for a Hogwarts victory!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! Well, it's been awhile, but I'm back with another, slightly shorter chapter. I couldn't resist ending on that note - even though it's not a cliffie, it might as well be. *grins*
> 
> So when I started this story I didn't have much besides the main chapter planned out - Teddy fixes RoR, accident happens, Our Heroes(TM) end up back in time and change the timeline. I now actually have a reasonable outline done. Not for the whole story, gods no, but for how it's gonna be structured. The next chapter should be the last chapter with this split POV thing that's been going on, as after a specific scene that's likely way too expository but is gonna happen anyway, I'm going to switch to somewhat shorter chapters with a single POV and, if I simply must switch POV mid chapter, I'm going to be restricting it to two characters. 
> 
> I'll warn you now - remember I said I was shattering the canon pairings, right? Well hang on to your hats, folks, because we've got a double handful of rainbow coming up. We've also got a nice helping of "the wizarding world is has some unfortunately conservative viewpoints", a dash of "that's surprisingly wholesome and cute", and a whole lot of romance, runes, family time, wizarding traditions, and other assorted social stuff. Yeah, we're gonna kill Voldypants and save the world, but we're gonna get laid and break our parents up while we do it. *grins*


End file.
